


The Game Goes On

by The_Shattered_Angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shattered_Angel/pseuds/The_Shattered_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Tommens coronation, Margaery is in mourning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Goes On

Margaery was always more partial to bright, vivid colors. Ocean blues, forrest greens, glimmering gold, all of them were colors often found draping over the Lady Tyrell's milky skin. But today was an unfortunate exception. A black cloak was draped over her shoulders, shielding her slender arms from view.

 

Sadness and grief filled her heart with sorrow as she thought of her lost lover. The way they smiled when the two of them would talk. The loving looks thrown at each other over meals spent together. The feeling of finally being whole when they are with each other.

 

Margaery sighed deeply, her grandmother told her not to let this happen. That falling in love would only end in misery and heart-break. That every thing that happened in King's Landing was part of the game. But God dammit it  _hurt._ Shewould never get to see that perfect face ever again. But there it is every time she closed her eyes.

 

Tommen caught her eye from the throne which he is sat upon. She smiles and nods and plays the game, even though part of her wonders what the point of all of it is anymore. Whilst looking at Tommen, Cersei steps into her line of vision and she quickly averts her gaze. But she makes sure to follow the Queen out of the corner of her eye an she strides through the crowd towards Margaery.

 

When the Queen finally comes to a hault at her side she lets out a "Your Grace." In a soft, hoarse voice.

 

The Queen stares at her son on the throne. She slowly turns toward Margaery and grabs a small bit of her dark cloak before asking. "You still mourn for him?"

 

  
_Him_. The word catches her. She feels the surge of emotions rush through her body as she puts all her effort into masking them. 

 

The Queen was mostly right. She was still deeply in mourning. But not for Joffery.

 

No, she was mourning for Sansa.

 

She swallowed before smoothly answering "He was my husband, your Grace."

 

Because after all, Sansa may be gone,  _but the game goes on._  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head for a while, but I was too lazy to actually write it. I'm gonna be writing another sansaery fic soon so keep your eyes peeled for that.
> 
> Also, sorry this is so short. It's late and I am about to collapse from exhaustion, so what better time to write a fanfiction.


End file.
